Night of the Dragons
by Michigangster
Summary: Scorch was chased out of his own community. Arradas was rejected by those in her village. The two unlikely friends meet and escape the clutches of their captors, only to be tangled into the quest to destroy the one ring. No pairing as of yet.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Yes the prologue is short. I'm sorry about that, but it needed ****to be ****here. It also takes a while to get to the ****actual ****fanfiction part of it because it wasn't intended for this story ****to be ****a fanfic until one magical day~ I'm very sure that there are also many errors or things that I could do better and I'm sorry. I wrote the beginning a while ago and I find it hard to edit ****my work ****because I've got this idea of it being like this set in my mind...so yeah. Feel free to comment on it or give suggestions. I will try to update every day until chapter 7. I promise you, they are longer than this prologue. ****Once I hit chapter 7, it will hopefully by about every week and a half. That's my goal and it should get progressively better.**Sorry, long author's note...to the story!

A piercing roar filled the air. It was chaos. People running, fires burning, spears flying, and dragons: an arrow through the heavy midnight air. Another roar, though this one was farther away, coming from a cave. It was from a female dragon, a Scyperon, an elite, flying dragon. She had an egg, a male, one of the last eggs. She, and the other females, had mated with the last known male: last known because all of the other males had vanished some time ago. Unfortunately, he had died, killed by the humans. For all that she knew, her son might be the last male Scyperon. So she protected him with all she had. They wanted to kill her son, to rid the world of dragons. Getting rid of a male would stop the Scyperons from breeding, from repopulating. She was weakening, though. So, calling on every last ounce of strength, she picked up her egg and blasted out of the cave. Into the open, where she was an easy target. A place she didn't want to be. However, the humans were bad aimers, and she dodged all of the fireballs easily. Still though, she was growing tired, and searched for a place to rest. Another spot she didn't want to be in. Lost.

She found another cave, eventually, and almost crashed into it, almost, being careful not to harm the egg. She set the egg down gingerly, and fell asleep, wary, nervous, yet ready for whatever the humans had to throw at her.


	2. Chapter 1 Scorch's Lesson

Scorch yawned and stretched his wings, before wandering outside. He was a Scyperon dragon, with sparkling wings; tall points along his back, a dagger like point on his tail, retractable claws, a venom sack on the roof of his mouth, and a forked tongue. His mother, Syron, the most beautiful dragon he'd ever seen, had told him to be patient, and wait inside for breakfast, but, as obedient as ever, he didn't listen. The bright light hit him, and temporary blinded, he didn't notice Crayer, a C'shan dragon, coming. Crayer was, fore say, the school bully. "Hey Scamp." He said rudely. Scorch groaned. Crayer.

"It's Scorch," he said yet again.

"Oh, sorry," Crayer said sarcastically.

He swung his wicked, mace-like tail around, and whacked Scorch with it. "Hey!" Scorch exclaimed, side-stepping. Now, Scorch could see Crayer. With broad wings, a spiky tail, Crayer was easily a menacing opponent, and a tough one at that.

"Whoops," Crayer replied.

"Crayer, don't you have somewhere to be" Scorch heard his mom say.

"Oh, yeah. See you later, Scamp." He said, and walked away.

"Thanks Mom, for coming in and helping me." Scorch said, turning towards his mom. She stood there elegantly, her long, beautiful tail wrapped around her legs. "Scorch, I told you to stay inside."

"I know, but I wanted to see if you got back."

Syron sighed, and used her tail to get the meat off of her back. "Couldn't you for once pay attention to me? Dig in, little scamp." Scorch dipped his head, and ate his breakfast, until he had to leave for school.

"Bye Mom!" Scorch called cheerfully, before plodding away.

"Okay. It's time to practice your flying skills. Crayer, you may go first." The teacher said. As horrible as Crayer was, Scorch had to admit his flying skills were honorable. He soared and swooped, dived and spiraled, before making an amazing landing. "Very good Crayer. Scorch."

Now, Scorch wasn't that bad a flier, just not as good as Crayer. He stepped forward, raised his wings, and pushed off of the ground, bringing his wings down at the same time. He flew forward, his flying a little shaky. There was one thing though, that he could do. He flew up as high as his wings would let him, before facing downward, tucking his wings close to his body, and plummeted towards the class. He dropped until he was just feet above the ground, then threw his legs forwards, and spread his wings like parachute. He came down with a perfect, soundless landing, and folded his wings back on his sides.

"Very impressive Scorch." His teacher said. The rest of the class went, before their teacher lead them away to a different station, the balance station. Now, Scorch was a very balanced dragon, and Crayer was not. That always created a problem. Crayer went first, wobbling, and teetering as he slowly made his way up the makeshift mountain. He reached the top, spread his wings, and fell off. "If you need to, try spreading your wings on your way up." The teacher added, "Scorch." Scorch wandered over, and quickly made his way up the mountain, and reached the top. He spread his wings, because they were supposed to, and balanced for twenty seconds, before he swooped down, and landed softly on the ground in front of the class. "Very impressive, Scorch." The teacher said. "Class, did you see how Scorch didn't always stay in the middle of the path, but on the most secure part, that's a good way to keep your balance. Theria, you're next." Later, after class, Scorch ran into Crayer. Uh-oh, he thought.

"Hey, Dweeb." Crayer said. "You made me look bad in class." Crayer's posse formed a circle around Scorch. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson about that." Crayer continued, advancing menacingly. Scorch's ear flickered back as the dragons behind him moved out of the way. Strange, he thought. Without warning, Crayer blasted fire at the left side of his face.

Scorch screamed as the white hot fire danced across his face, singeing the tissue. He shot into the air, and charged forwards. Scorch was already a shaky flier, and the now-extinguished-but-still-hurting-used-to-be-fire didn't help. Still though, Scorch flew pretty fast. Of course, he was chased by Crayer and posse, and couldn't really outdistance them, so he took many more blasts, until they chased him out of their city-limits.

"And don't come back!" Crayer hollered after him. Tired, but not yet exhausted, Scorch flew on, until he found a big, open lake. He landed softly, and called out. "Hello, if there's any dragon in this lake, please don't attack me, I just want to cool off, and try probably futilely to heal these burns (usually, lake dragons are pretty nice about giving you fair warning that they don't want you in their waters)." He waited a moment to see if there were any objections, than went into the lake. He sighed out, as the cool water wiped away any sweat, and soothed his burns. His slightly closed eyes popped open when he saw a massive head break the surface of the water. This was a large Lagusto dragon, also known as the classic Lake Dragon. They were gigantic, have flippers instead of feet to help them swim, and are blue or green, depending on their gender. This one was green, so it was a female.

"Hello." She said. "I couldn't help noticing the burns on you. If you want them to heal quickly, overnight, and don't mind scars, I can help you rub some Xarenta (Zar-enta) on them." She used a sopping flipper to gesture over to a patch of plants that Scorch didn't recognize.

"Some what?" He asked astonished at the name. Most plants were easy to pronounce, like the osso (Oh- so).

"Some Xarenta. It heals burns quickly, but leaves scars. People usually take it at night, before they sleep, because it makes sleep too good to resist." The dragon explained patiently.

"Sure, I don't mind scars; I can call them scorch marks."

"Okay, you can rub some on tonight."

"Thank you, what's your name, mine's Scorch."

"I forgot my manners, I'm Landikana. Such a pleasure to meet you. My friends call me Landi." She offered a flipper to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Landi." He shook the outstretched flipper.

"Here, let me catch you some fish, for dinner." With that, she dived back into the lake. Scorch waited awhile, before Landi popped back up, out of the water. "Here." She said, and pushed the fish off of her back. Scorch chowed down the food; the chase had made him hungry.

"Now," Landi said, after he had finished eating. "Go get some of that cattail-looking stuff over there." Scorch looked over where she had gestured. There was something that looked like cattail, but the top was a vibrant, brilliant green. He wandered over, used his tail to get some, then went back, and dropped it in front of Landi. She picked some up in her mouth, and began to rub it on Scorch's burns.

"Ow!" He cried. The stuff brought back the pain, but pretty soon, it dulled as he grew more and more tired. Sleeping sounded good, just to get away from your problems, melt away in pure bliss. He soon gave in, but what he experienced was not pure bliss.


End file.
